Young Love
by XYumi-ChanX
Summary: Kyo meets a girl tough as nails that blows him away. Kyo can't help falling head over heels for her. OCs KyoXKat.Plus others. UPDATED! Chapter 4 is up, as always Lemons in Chapters 2,3, and 4
1. New Faces

Chapter 1: New Faces  
It was a beautiful autumn day with the smell of crisping red, brown, and yellow leaves in the air. The revs of motors could be heard in the distance as it was a race day for Kyo and Haru. A new racer was joining the lineup as they pulled their helmets on. "His" outfit and quad were black with red and purple accents all over them. Kyo nudged Haru to get his attention.

**Kyo: "Hey, Haru!"**

**Haru: "Huh? Yeah?" **

**Kyo: "Look at this; we've got a fruity racer joining us. This should be an easy race!"**

They got on their quads as the announcer called the racers' names.

**Announcer: "—and joining us all the way from the Okinawa prefecture is 'Queen of Diamonds'!" **

Random chuckles broke out among the racers causing 'Queen of Diamonds' to turn his attention to them.

**Announcer: "On your marks." **

The racers turned on their quads.

**Announcer: "Get set." **

The revs of motors roared through the arena.

**Announcer: "GO!" **

The racers sped off with "Q.o.D." in the lead.  
**Announcer: "The winner of $100 dollars, a gold medal, and 2 season passes to Tokyo Speedway is no less than 'Queen of Diamonds', better known to her friends as Katrina Sumisawa!"**

Kyo did a double take at Kat as she pulled off her helmet. Kat had strawberry-colored hair pulled into a low ponytail and in addition she had bright red eyes. Kyo was in shock, he had been beaten by a girl, a beautiful, kick-ass, unbelievable girl. Kyo shook his eyes away.

**Announcer: "Tied for second it's the neighborhood favorites, Hatsuharu and Kyo Sohma." **

Haru and Kyo were both standing on the small platform next to Kat. Kyo was holding the silver medal and Haru was holding the $50 dollars and free coupons for McDonald's that they won. Kyo grumbled and then realized that he was staring at Kat who then made eye contact with him. He pulled his eyes away and swallowed the lump in his throat, which he thought to be his heart.  
**Shigure: "Congratulations Haru, Kyo. You did a good job, just one question though... who is that beeeaauutiful young biker babe that won the race?"**

**Haru: "That's the thing Shigure, we don't know her." **

**Shigure: "Oh, well that's ok." **

Kat threw a threatening look their way to show that she didn't appreciate their conversation.

**Shigure: "Hey boys, I just had a lovely talk with our teen beauty and I found out she's starting at your school on Monday."**

"**She is?!"** Kyo and Haru questioned.

**Shigure: "Yup." **

**Kyo: "YES!" **

Haru and Shigure stared at Kyo with questioning eyes.

**Haru: "What was that?"**

**Kyo: "Nothing." **

**Shigure: "Does Kyo have a crush on our new teen beauty?" **

**Kyo: "NO!!" **

**Haru: "I think he –"**

**Kyo: "I SAID NO!!" **

**Shigure: "Well, fine then, I'll tell her that I've changed my mind about letting her stay with us." **

**Kyo: "What? You – you asked her to stay with us?" **

**Shigure: "Of course. She was a damsel in distress and I had to oblige."**

THOCK!! THUD!! They all turned their heads to see what happened. A guy was lying on the ground with a bruise rising on the side of his head.

"**Oh... yea, a regular damsel in distress. Remind me NOT to come to her rescue."** Haru spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.  
_**Later that day**_

Kat was emptying her stuff into the roomy basement of the Sohma abode and Kyo was helping. Kyo came downstairs carrying one of her bigger boxes, and unfortunately, he couldn't see where he was going.

**Kat: "H- HEY!!" **

Kyo tripped onto Kat and sent the contents of the box into the air. Kyo expected to find himself covered in fur and shrunken in size, but he didn't find any of these characteristics. He looked down at Kat half-expecting her to punch him, but she was mimicking what he had been doing. Kyo pushed himself up and ran up the stairs.  
**Kyo: "Shigure!! Shigure!?! Helllooo?!?! Do you even hear me!?! HELLOOO!?!" **

Shigure was dancing around singing, **"I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta' rub me the ri–"**

**Kyo: "SHIGURE!!" **

**Shigure: "Wha?" **

**Shigure pulled his headphones off and looked at Kyo. **

**Kyo: "I think the curse is lifted! I kind of fell on Kat, but I didn't transform!" **

**Shigure: "Oh well, just a minute. Tohru?"**

"**Yes?" **Tohru answered walking in.

**Shigure: "Could you hug Kyo for me?" **

**Tohru: "Um… ok. Are you sure?" **

**Shigure: "Yes."**

Tohru hugged Kyo only to have him transform down into an orange cat.

**Shigure: "Just as I thought." **

**Kyo: "What's just as you thought?" **

**Shigure: "She must be cursed by the cat." **

**Kyo: "What?!?!"**

Kat was standing in the doorway staring at Kyo with cold eyes.

**Kat: "You like tattling to your elders, huh? Didn't you learn not to tattle in pre- "**

**Momiji: "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"**

POOF Momiji had run in and wrapped his arms around Kat's waist causing a transformation. A fluffy, strawberry-colored cat stood at Momiji's feet on the pile of Kat's clothes.  
Shigure turned and mouthed, **"I have to go talk to Akito."**

Shigure scurried out the door. Kat turned on her tiny paws and ran out. Kyo forgot that he had been transformed, and found himself transforming back. Tohru shrieked and flew backwards into a wall. Kyo grabbed his clothes and ran to his room.

Shigure came with Hatori into Kat's room around 7 in the morning and woke her up.

**Shigure: "Kat? Kat..." **

"**Hmm?"** Kat answered in a sleepy voice.

**Shigure: "We have to go see Akito... now." **

**Kat: "Ok. Give me five minutes to get dressed."**

Hatori and Shigure walked upstairs to have Kat join them 5 minutes later. They drove in silence to Akito's with Kat wondering who this Akito was. They pulled up in front of the huge gate that housed the main Sohma property and Shigure turned in his seat.

**Shigure: "Kat, Akito might seem a little angry, but he always seems to be angry."**

**Kat: "O...k... Thanks for the warning."**   
They got out of the car and walked up the path to the house. Shigure rang the doorbell and Kureno answered.

**Kureno: "Ah, Shigure... Hatori...and this must be... Kat." **

**Kat: "Yeah, that's me."**

Kureno nodded. **"Well, follow me."**

Kureno turned and the group followed him down a dark hallway. Kat's eyes widened at the familiarity of the house, but she realized that it was simply coincidence. They entered the last door in the hallway to have Akito stare them in the eyes. Kat stepped back in reaction, but entered the room when Akito moved aside.

"**So, I understand that you would like to board in our house?"** Akito sneered.

**Kat: "Uh... yes, Shigure invited me to stay." **

Akito shot Shigure a glance sending Shigure into a nervous laugh.  
**Akito: "Let me tell you this: I will not tolerate any disobeying of my rules." **

**Kat: "What would your rules be?" **

**Akito: "You will not speak of the secret." **

**Kat: "Of course." **

**Akito: "You must not date any of the Sohmas. Those are my rules." **

**Kat: "But Akito--" **

Akito turned with a nasty look.

**Akito: "You dare question my rules?" **

Akito took an ashtray and smashed it on her shoulder. Kat was in shock by his sudden change in attitude.

**Kat: "I-I'm sorry... I just... It's just I want to know why the Sohmas can't date." **

Akito grabbed her wrist and pulled her up so hard she felt a muscle tear. Tears fell from her eyes from pure pain as she looked at Akito with a confused glance. Hatori and Shigure sat in the background with their eyes to the floor.

**Akito: "They can't date because I say they can't. Just by looking at you I can tell you're a cat. If you refuse to play by my rules you will be thrown out of Sohma house."**

The words echoed in her mind as they drove back to Shigure's house in silence.  
A couple of weeks passed by and another cursed soul joined their ranks. Her name was Violet. Her violet eyes were easy to know under beautiful raven hair. She was a very petite girl and looked like she could break from a strong breeze. She was very shy and very polite. Almost the complete polar opposite of Kat. They came to find that she was also cursed, this time by the fox. Kat flinched the first time she met her. A piece of her past haunting her where she thought it couldn't reach. But they made friends with each other quickly and became part of the family. Kat and Violet hung out at lunch with the Sohmas and they talked a lot. Kat was reminded of a piece of her family whenever she talked to Violet. And she watched out for her whenever someone gave her a hassle. Needless to say, no one ever really bothered Violet. She came to roost in the attic of Shigure's house and to fear Akito as much as Kat did.   
As always, the school classrooms and hallways were full of fighting. This time it wasn't Yuki and Kyo, but it was Kyo and Kat doing the fighting. The fights often ended quickly, and they ended without much conflict. The fights that broke out at school often ended up more loud and violent then at home, much to the teachers' dismay. School property was destroyed, students were injured, and windows often ended up being smashed. Kat and Kyo often spent time at school after hours for detention for a punishment. After school, in detention, Kat and Kyo will find kindred spirits in each other. It had been a beautiful sunny until the fight began.  
**Kat: "You're such a prick, Kyo!!" **

**Kyo: "Oh, you should talk Ms. Prissy Bitch!" **

**Kat: "Prissy bitch?!! Oh, that's it!"**

These had been the opening arguments for that morning. They were mopping the classroom in silence and the only noises in the room were that of the water sloshing across the floor.

**Kat: "You're such a bastard." **

**Kyo: "Oh will you give it a fuckin' rest?!" **

Kat puffed her cheeks and shoved Kyo into the puddle of water in front of him. Kyo grabbed her arm in retaliation and both of them ended up in the puddle.

**Kat: "BASTARD!" **

Kat's hair was sopping and clinging to her face and neck. Her uniform, clearly soaked from splashed water clung to Kat's figure. Kyo took notice and turned as red as his own crimson eyes.

**Kat: "Thanks a lot Kyo!!!" **

**Kat pushed herself up as Kyo started laughing. **

**Kat:"What's so funny?!" **

**Kyo: "You." **

**Kat: "Well... laugh at this!!!"**

Kat threw her foot towards his head, but he grabbed her foot and brought her back down to the floor. She landed in Kyo's lap with his eyes staring up her skirt.

**Kat: "YOU PERVERT!!!" **

SMACK

**Kyo:"Hey! I didn't make you fall like that!" **

**Kat: "Yes, you did! YOU grabbed my leg!"**

Kyo grinned. (She's pretty cute. She's even cuter when she's angry.) Kat was in utter shock. While she was yelling Kyo interrupted her by forcing his lips on hers.

**Kat: "Y-you... why did ? Why did you? ...do that?" **

Kat didn't let the answer pass his lips before pressing her lips on his.  
**Shigure: "Hello Ms. Pretty Secretary. I'm here to pick up Kyo Sohma and Kat... uh...Sumisawa." **

**Secretary: "Oh, they're up in room 1-D." **

**Shigure: "Ok, thank you Ms. Pretty Secretary."**

The secretary rolled her eyes as Shigure crept out of the office and up the stairs. He went to room 1-D and looked in. Kat and Kyo had made it to a desk and were in a full on raging hormone make-out session.  
**Shigure: "Hello! I'm here to pick you... Ah...young love."**

Kat and Kyo pulled apart and eyed Shigure.

**Shigure: "Well...this is awkward." **

**Kyo: "Um, er...heh." **

**Shigure: "Don't worry, I think it's perfectly...oh dear. I just realized Akito is NOT going to like this. Come on you two...we have to go speak to Akito on the way home." **

**Kyo: "Why does Akito have to know about this?" **

**Shigure: "He just does Kyo. He's the head of the family."**

Kat glanced at Kyo with a worried look. The last time she met with Akito, Kat had come home with a torn muscle in her wrist and a bleeding shoulder. And that was just for wanting to stay at the Sohma house.  
Hatori brought the car to a stop at the massive gate of the main house as the sky turned black and began to rumble. They walked inside and Shigure told Kat and Kyo to wait in the hall for a moment. Shigure and Hatori stepped into Akito's room, talked about five or ten minutes, and then told Kat and Kyo to go in.

Shigure smiled nervously, **"after you're done here Hatori will drive you home."**

Kyo and Kat walked in and sat on the pillows that had been set out for them. Akito, who was standing at the window, turned and narrowed his eyes at them.

**Akito: "So you've decided to accompany each other to your demise. That makes it so much easier to get rid of you two rejects."**  
A twisted grin crept from ear to ear across his face. Kat glanced down at her knees as her breath caught in her throat. Akito lashed his arm out towards Kat's face, but Kyo blocked it with his own arm. Akito clamped onto Kyo's arm instead and twisted it until he heard a sickening pop.

"**AAAAAAUUGGGHH!!!"** Kyo yelped at the shooting pain through his arm.

Kat's wide eyes tried to read the look on his face, but she couldn't understand the expression. Akito's expression changed as he stared at Kyo's arm.

**Akito: "What happened? Kyo? Are you all right? It's ok, it'll be ok." **

Akito comforted Kyo a little bit and glared evilly at Kat.

**Akito:"You! This is YOUR fault! You made me do this to him!" **

**Kat: "How is this my fault?! You just dislocated his arm! You're sick!"**

Akito gripped Kat's chin.

**Akito: "You! You made me hurt my family! You can't lift our curse! Did you really think you could?! You can't lift your own curse!!! You'll destroy us! And what will you do?" **

**Kat: "I-I don't know. What do you want me to do?" **

**Akito: "Don't get smart. You know exactly what I want you to do." **

**Kat: "I don't understand." **

He tightened his grip on her jaw until it started to grind in his grip.

**Akito: "You and Kyo will NOT do this again, do you understand me?" **

**Kat: "But why?" **

**Akito: "Because I said so!" **

He slammed her backwards into the floor.

**Kyo: "Akito! Stop it! Leave her alone!" **

**Akito: "You keep your mouth shut! I'll get to you!"**

Kat brought herself up on her hands and knees. She was wheezing and all her confidence was drained from her mind. Akito slammed his hands into her back.

**Kat: "AAAHH!!" **

She fell to the floor as tears falling from her eyes splashed the wood of the floor.

**Kyo: "Akito! Stop it now!" **

Akito whipped around and slammed Kyo in the temple and sent him into the wall.

**Akito: "Keep your filthy mouth shut, you pathetic little boy!"  
** This time Akito did not go to Kyo's aid, instead he continued his brutal rage on Kat. Akito ripped Kat up by a handful of her hair. He brought her up to eye level and clasped her neck with his hand.

**Akito: "You will NOT pursue and intimate relationship with Kyo or I will make sure you regret it." **

**Kat: "I can't do that. It's against human nature." **

**Akito pulled her away from the wall and slammed her against the wall again as he clasped his hand tighter around her neck. **

**Akito: "You are NOT human! You are a monster just like him! You were condemned to being alone and you will remain alone! Do you understand me?!!"**

Tears stained Kat's cheeks as Akito growled at her.

Kat wheezed through Akito's crushing grip on her neck, **"why?"**

**Akito:"Why what?!"**

**Kat:"Why are you so cruel to your own family?" **

"**I'm not cruel to my family, it's normal people that are cruel to them."** Akito sneered.

**Kat: "What? You just slammed Kyo into a wall! Show them some compassion." **

**Akito: "Compassion? I'll show you compassion!"**

Akito flung her to the floor.

**Akito:" You will follow the rules I set or you will be punished, in the worst ways."**

Kat inched over to Kyo while Akito had his back turned.

**Kat: "Kyo? Kyo, are you ok?" **

**Akito: "I think you should be worrying more about yourself."**

Akito's voice mocked as she felt something heavy come down on her ankle. Her back arched at the sudden rush of head splitting pain coming up through her leg.

Hatori walked into the room and gasped.

**Hatori: "Akito! You need to stop this! You're going to kill them!" **

**Akito: "Hatori, keep out of it. This isn't any of your business! Now, wait outside."**

Hatori stepped out as Kyo stood between Kat and Akito. Akito looked at Kyo.

**Akito: "And what are you going to do?" **  
Kyo painfully popped his arm back into its socket and reached for his bracelet.

**Kyo: "Leave Kat alone or I'll have to stop you in any way possible." **

**Akito: "Kyo, do you really want to endanger her?"**

**Kyo:"I won't hurt her! I'll go right after you."**

Akito's eyes narrowed as he shoved Kyo out of his way. Akito pulled Kat up by her throat.

"**Akito! Stop it now! If you don't you'll be really FUCKING sorry!"** Kyo growled menacingly.

**Akito: "I'll be sorry, will I?" **

He hurled Kat into a full size mirror hanging on the wall. Kat smashed into the mirror and ricocheted off onto the floor with millions of mirrored shards flaked in her skin. More shards rained from the mirror over her when she crashed into the floor.

"**KAT!!"** Kyo gasped running over to help her.

Akito abandoned his rage and recovered his perch at the window.

**Akito: "Leave now Kyo, and bring that pathetic excuse of a girl with you."**   
Kyo lifted Kat off the floor with his gaze locked on Akito. Kyo carried her out to Hatori's house on the property. After twenty minutes, Kat was awake. Hatori had wrapped her ribs and ankle, removed splinters and mirror shards, and talked her through everything over a cup of herbal tea. Kyo was able to join them after Kat was properly bandaged. Hatori wrapped Kyo's shoulder and applied a bandage to his bleeding forehead. Hatori gave Kyo a cup of tea and all of them talked.

**Hatori: "It would be best if you take Akito's advice. Trust me, I have dealt with a situation like this before. Her name was Kana. We had been in love and we were to be married. We went to ask Akito if it was alright, and well, it didn't go as planned." **

Kat's eyes shook when Hatori told them of Akito's blame on Kana.

**Kat: "H-he said that to me. He asked me if I thought I could lift the curse. He sounded like the head of my family." Hatori: "Ah, I think we've hit our limit on time. It's just about dinnertime, and I don't want you two to be malnourished on account of me. Come on, let's go."**

Hatori led them out to the car and drove them home in silence. Kyo looked over at Kat and wiped away her tears.

**Kyo: "I thought you were too tough to cry." **

**Kat: "Oh, leave me alone and let me cry." **

**Kyo: "No, I care too much now." **

Kyo pulled her into his arms as gently as possible and kissed her forehead.

**Kat: "What are we going to do Kyo? How are we supposed to do this? Akito will kill us knowing we're disobeying what he wants." **

**Kyo: "We'll keep it a secret then." **

He pecked her lips and helped her out of the car as it came to a stop.

**Kat: "Thanks Hatori."**

**Hatori: "I'll be back in a week to check on your injuries." **

Hatori drove away towards the main house.  
Kyo and Kat walked inside, Kat leaning on Kyo hobbling, and down to Kat's room. They lay on Kat's bed for a little while and their lips had met briefly as Shigure opened the door.

**Shigure: "Are you two okay?" **

**Kyo: "No, not really... as you can tell we're not in the best shape, but we're alive." **

**Shigure: "Sorry I had to rat you out. I didn't want to tell seeing as I think young love is a beeeeeeaaauuutiful thing. But, Akito has bound me to tell him everything that happens in this house. I'm sorry."**

**Kat: "Que sera sera, as you always say Shigure." **

**Shigure: "So right Kat, so right. But I must get back upstairs and see to dinner." **

"**Hey! Save some for us!"** Kat called as Kyo pulled her back to him.

Kat laughed as Kyo pulled her in gently for another kiss.

**Kat: "Thank you, Kyo." **

**Kyo: "No problem, Kat." **

Shigure listened to their conversation a little longer and frowned.

**Shigure: "You two are brave, but you're not very wise."**   
After about ten minutes, Kat left Kyo snoozing on her mattress and went upstairs. She limped into the kitchen and helped Tohru and Violet as much as she could. Violet's eyes were wide with concern.

Violet: **"Oh my gosh are you okay?"**

Kat put on her best face, **"yeah. As okay as I'm going to get at this point." **

**Tohru: "What happened that made Akito so angry?" **

**Kat: "Kyo and I are dating against his wishes." **

**Tohru: "Oh... Yeah. I guess he would be upset over something like that..." **

Tohru frowned.

**Tohru: "And Akito did this to you just because you guys are dating? What happens when you want to do something like get married?" **

Tohru stared at the ground and thought of Hatori and Kana. She frowned a little more. Violet looked a bit out of the loop but she was very much concerned about Kat's health at the present moment.

**Kat: "Um... I really don't know. We haven't thought of things like that." **

**Tohru: "Oh. Well, one thing at a time I guess."  
** Kyo and Kat enjoyed dinner with the 'small' company of Violet, Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, and even Hatori. After being stuffed full of a certain delicious delectable made by Tohru and Violet, Kyo and Kat headed back down to Kat's room. They curled up under the covers wrapped safely in each other's arms. Kat leaned close to Kyo and kissed him.

**Kat: "I don't care about Akito. I care about is you. And right now, we're both happy and that's all that matters. "  
** They woke the next morning to the bright sun beating down on their faces from the small windows. Kat squinted and shielded her eyes with her hand.

**Kat: "Ow... the sun, it burns." **

**Kyo: "Hey there Sleeping Beauty." **

**Kat: "What? Where is she and what is she doing in my bed?" **

Kyo laughed a hearty laugh as he helped her out of bed. They climbed the stairs up to the ground level and looked around.

**Kat:"Where is everybody? Did they go out and not tell us?" **

**Kyo:"Probably, so now what?" **

**Kat: "Well, how about we go out too? No good will come of us sitting in an empty house all day." **

**Kyo: "What? Like a date?"**

Kat smirked, **"what? You've never been on a date before?"**  
An hour later Kyo came downstairs and found a party-ready Kat at his side. She was dressed in ripped jeans, a cropped tank that ended right below her chest, and a fishnet shirt underneath that. She had to skimp on shoe fashion since her ankle was still in bad condition, so she went with flip flops. She did accessorize with her normal sex bracelets, spiked collar, and assorted necklaces and bracelets. Kyo had been expertly dressed by Kat and was now wearing his baggiest pair of pants with a studded belt to hold them up, and a black muscle tank with one of his red over shirts.

**Kat:"There! Now we're ready for a party!" **

**Kyo: "Where are you expecting to find a party at," **

Kyo glanced at the clock.

**Kyo: "-12:30 in the afternoon?" **

**Kat:"Trust me. On the underground you can find anything."**   
Kyo smiled and followed Kat's lead through dark alleyways, crowded streets, and down overheated subway tunnels until they finally reached their destination.

"**Hey, the rabbit's been around the tree and needs to back to its hole before it gets caught by the hunter."** Kat whispered to the big muscles standing in the open doorway.

**Muscles: "Hey Kat! You haven't been around in a while. What happened to you? Get into another fight?" **

**Kat: "Uhh, yeah. Nasty fight. But I brought a friend with me." **

Kat smiled grabbing Kyo's hand.

**Muscles: "Friend? Boyfriend? Fuck Buddy? Pet? Well, judging by the scowl on his face, he's your boyfriend?" **

**Kat: "You nailed it. Meet Kyo, my new boyfriend."**

**Muscles: "Nice to meet you, but seriously get in there and have fun. The others haven't seen you in ages" **

Kat pulled Kyo after her past muscles and into a large loft.  
Music filled the air and pulsed through the crowd of people packed into the loft. Kat waved to a bunch of people that started clamoring when she walked in.

**Kat: "Hi Keiichi! Hi Miyuki! Hi Suzumi! Hi Toya! Oh my god Ryusuke! I haven't seen you in ages! When did you get back?" **

Kyo followed after her to her friends. She grabbed hands with him and patted him on the shoulder. She became accustomed to avoid hugging. Always had some kind of excuse.

**Ryusuke: "So what have you been up to?" **

Ryusuke nodded to Kyo.

**Kat: "Oh, I've been racing and what not, but this is my boyfriend Kyo." **

**Ryusuke: "Your boyfriend? Wow, you're actually with him? You never seem the type to have 'boyfriends'." **

Kat cleared her throat and pulled Kyo close to her.

**Kat: "Well, this one is different. Now, I think we're going to do something else."**   
Kat dragged him away from her group of friends. She turned to him and smiled a little.

**Kat: "Don't listen to them. They love busting on me." **

Kyo shrugged.

**Kyo: "Whatever. It doesn't matter." **

Kat smiled.

**Kat: "Good, very good." **

She pulled him close and kissed him. They settled in a corner on an empty couch for a while. Kat attempted to dance a few times, but found that a bad ankle will always screw it up. So they settled back to the couch. Kat had managed to get a few drinks into Kyo and was drinking from a vodka bottle herself. She climbed onto Kyo's lap and started making out with him. It seemed like a good idea to her. But they hadn't seen Rin and Kagura sitting with friends across the room. Rin caught a glimpse and nudged Kagura. Kagura looked over and clenched her teeth.

**Kagura: "Time to go Rin." **

They got up and hurried out the door.  
By the time Kat and Kyo got home, it was nearly 6:00.

**Kat: "Oh jeeze! I didn't even realize what time it was!" **

Kyo sniffed the air, but he didn't smell anything.

**Kyo: "No one is cooking dinner... But now that I think about it, where is everyone?" **

**Kat: "Dunno. Maybe we should cook then. I'm decent at it." **

**Kyo: "Okay."**

Kat tied an apron over her crop-top and jeans and pulled a few things out of the fridge.

**Kat: "You know how to cook, right Kyo?" **

**Kyo: "Yeah, trust me I did most of the cooking at my Master's dojo."**

**Kat: "You never told me you took Karate." **

**Kyo: "Eh, I meant to." **

**Kat: "It's ok Kyo, you can tell me later." **

**Kyo:"Sure thing."**

Kyo leaned over and kissed her. He pulled back a bit and smirked.

**Kat: "Should we start cooking now?" **

**Kyo: "Um, yeah."**   
Thirty minutes later, Kat and Kyo had the kitchen full of sweet aromas, not including disgusting leeks, and yummy looking foods. Kat was doing one of her impressions of the teacher at school when everyone was coming in the front door. Shigure sniffed the air.

**Shigure: "Mmm... What smells so good? Tohru and Violet are right here so...who could it be?" **

The radio on the counter was pouring out a song that had Kat swaying while pouring in some ingredients into a stew. Shigure peeked around the door-frame and saw Kat and Kyo making the dinner.

**Shigure: "Ah, two more chefs in the house. Oh, Kat... that reminds me. Could you bring Akito some dinner? Hatori is here and he usually makes dinner for Akito. Thank you Kat." **

**Kat: "Uhh... No problem Shigure." **

Kyo gave Shigure an angered look. Kat poured a nice amount of the stew into some Tupperware.

**Kat: "I'll be back in like 20 minutes, okay?" **

**Kyo: "Uh, okay... be careful."**

Kyo leaned in and kissed her before Kat removed her apron. Shigure watched Kat walk out still wearing her clothes from earlier.   
**Shigure: "Kyooo! You're not supposed to do that! What did Akito tell you?"**

**Kyo: "I don't care what Akito says! I-I love Kat! And Akito can't change that!" **

**Shigure: "Even if he puts her in the hospital?"**

Kyo's eyes narrowed,** "what are you getting at Shigure? Are you threatening Kat's health?" **

**Shigure: "No, I'm not. Remember when Rin was put in the hospital?" **

**Kyo: "Yeah... But why is that important?" **

**Shigure: "It was Akito that put her there. For saying she loved someone." **

"**What?"** was all Kyo could say as a chill ran down his spine.

**Shigure: "Yes, it's true Kyo. Sending Kat to Akito's may prove fatal, but she has to gain some of Akito's approval. And I doubt Akito will know about what's going on. I didn't say anything for once."**  
**Kyo: "Wait a minute Shigure. Back up, you mean Kat's life is in danger? That's it I'm going."**

Kyo walked for the front door, but Shigure blocked his way.

**Akito: "Shigure! Let me through! She's gonna be killed! Akito's gonna kill her! Shigure!! I love her! I can't let Akito get away with anything he's going to do to her!" **

Shigure looked to the floor. Violet and Tohru looked in.

"**Is everything alright?"** Violet asked softly.

**Tohru: "Yeah, we thought we heard Kyo yelling." **

**Shigure: "Oh, no no... we were just... uh... discussing something. Why don't you help me with serving dinner?" **

"**Okay Shigure." **Tohru answered.

Violet, much like a little sister to Kyo, looked at him.

**Violet: "What's wrong Kyo?" **

**Kyo: "I-I love Kat, but I-I condemned her to being punished...worse than that. Her entire spirit will be crushed." **

Kyo was as pale as some of the plates Tohru brought into the dining room. Kyo sank to his knees.

**Kyo: "Kat please let you be ok after this."**   
Kat opened the gate and walked in. She approached the main house and slid the door open.

**Kat: "Akito? It's me, Kat." **

"**I'm at the end of the hall, come in here please."** Akito croaked in the same unpleasant voice.

**Kat: "Okay, I...uh...brought you some dinner." **

Kat whimpered opening the door.

**Akito: "Bring it here, will you?" **

**Kat: "Okay."**

Kat crossed the room and put the bag down next to him. She looked up a in time to get Akito's hand against her cheekbone. It sent her recoiling back a few steps as she grabbed her cheek. Akito stood up and walked over to her.

**Akito: "Who do you think you are? I learned to tolerate that girl Tohru, but you...You have broken MY rule. I told you not to date any of the Sohmas. You came here and were supposed to break it off. What did you do? You disobeyed my rule and continued this behavior." **

**Kat: "I don't know what you're talking about Akito. I haven't done anything." **

**Akito: "DON'T LIE TO ME you disobeying little bitch! Rin AND Kagura told me she saw you and Kyo at a party earlier today! You can't deny it! You are still wearing the clothes from your little date!"**   
Akito ripped her up by her hair and hurled her into a wall. A splatter of blood flew past her lips as she hit the wall. She slid down to the floor as the wind was ripped from her lungs with Akito's fierce blow to her stomach. She wheezed for air as Akito slammed his foot into her stomach again and again. Akito grabbed her head and pressed it to the floor.

**Akito: "Listen to me you little bitch. They are mine. And you will never take them away from me!" **

He slammed her head into the floor and kicked her in the ribs hard enough to hear something crack. Everything started going hazy as Kat's eyes flooded with tears. Kat lifted herself long enough to hack up blood from her system and then collapsed. When she had stopped moving Akito made his way to the phone with a twisted grin. He picked up the receiver and dialed.

**Akito: "Hello, Shigure? Yes, you may want to put Hatori on. I think I may have killed her."**


	2. Old Nightmares

Chapter 2: Old Nightmares

Chapter 2: Old Nightmares

°∞Blip, blip, blip,°± the heart monitor chirped.

Her breathing quickened, the pulse grew faster.

°∞Blip, blip, blip, blip, blip, blip.°±

°∞Noˇleave her alone. Get away from her, get away from my sisterˇRei! Nooo, you killed her,°±Kat cried lost in nightmares.

°±No it°Øs your turn you wretched abomination!°± Her dream echoed back.

°∞Mommy, why? Why are you doing this?°±

°∞You're too much like your father. It's why I had to kill him too!°±

Kat°Øs eyes snapped open as she shot up in the bed. She stared around at the white walls of the hospital room gasping at the sharp pain shooting through her body. She slumped down and mouthed silently in agony.

°∞Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!°±

She threw a pillow at the wall and gritted her teeth. The heart monitor next to her was beeping shrilly in her ear as her hear raced. She ripped off the electrodes sending a shriller beeeeeeeeeeeeep through the air as she slowly limped across the room to the bathroom. She stared in the mirror at the broken girl staring back at her.

°∞Why the hell did you let him do that?! You could've torn him apart! He's a fucking twig!°±

She yelled as she smashed the mirror with her bandaged arms. The nurses had rushed into the room as soon as the monitor screeched with urgency and quickly assessed that she was alive.

After much flailing and abuse, the nurses finally forced Kat back in the bed and administered a sedative. She slumped against the pillows as her eyes slowly shut.

She wandered down the darkened hallways of that cruel house with a goose bumped body. A door opened in front of her and inside a crimson-stained young girl lay on the floor.

°∞Nooo! Rei! Not my sister! Why? No! No! No!°±

°∞Now it's your turn you wretched abomination!°± A woman shrieked as she drove a knife into Kat°Øs skin.

Kat gasped as her eyes opened. Her hand traveled to the scar above her heart. Kyo, who was leaning on the bed, quickly looked to Kat°Øs face.

°∞What°Øs wrong? Kat? Are you ok?°±

She turned her face to Kyo and looked away.

°∞N-No! Don°Øt look at me! I won't let you see me like this!°±

Kyo's arms warmed her shoulders as he spoke softly, °∞Kat, you've been out for a week. I was worried.°±

She stared up at him with puffy eyes and a runny nose.

°∞Don't Kyo. Please, I'll just get you hurt again.°±

She pushed away from him.

°∞Just leave me alone. Don't worry about me. If you stay by meˇ°±

Kat's eyes narrowed and her face twisted.

°∞Just leave me the fuck alone Kyo! Get out! Get the fuck out! I don't want you here!°±

Kyo stood up and the veins in his neck tightened.

°∞Oh, so you get fucked up by Akito and I'm not allowed to worry? What a bunch of fucking bullshit! You keep pushing, pushing, pushing the fuck away, and you won't even let your fucking boyfriend help? Fuck you Kat! Just fuck you!°±

Kat wiped away tears and snot and gaped at him.

°∞I fucking love you Kat. L-O-V-E, fucking love. I can honestly fucking tell you that I plain out love you.°±

She opened her mouth in response and her voice was lost.

KyoˇI –°∞

°∞Save it! Visiting hours are over.°±

She watched him walk out the door and her eyes traveled down to the bed. A small bouquet of freshly picked garden flowers lay on the wrinkled bedspread with fraying petals. Kat picked up the bouquet and stared at the roots hanging off the bottom.

°∞Kyo. You brought me flowers?°±

Her usually tough exterior was broken. Her lip quivered as a few tears stained her paling cheeks.

°∞I'm sorry Kyo.°±

Kat got up and hobbled over to the window. She threw back the blinds and pulled the window open. She watched as Kyo slowly walked from the hospital entrance.

°∞Kyo! I'm sorry, ok? I'm so fucking sorry Kyo! IˇI love you! I-I'm so sorry! I fucking love you too!°±

Tears fell from Kat°Øs eyes as she wiped them away hastily.

°∞It took you long enough! C'mon Kat! Did you really think I would fucking hate you for crying? Damn, if you did you must be one stupid bitch!°±

Kat frowned and glared at him.

°∞Oh, I'm fucking kidding!°±

Kyo shook his had and looked back up at her laughing, °∞Kat, I'll see you tomorrow, ok waterworks?°±

He waved and walked away peering over his shoulder to look at her once more before he left. Kat smiled and turned to hobble back to bed. She was taken aback when she saw Hatori standing in the doorway.

°∞I do not recommend directly disobeying Akito's demand to stay away from intimacy. Surely you°Øve heard of why I'm almost blind in one eye?°±

Kat shook her head and hobbled back to her bed. Hatori sat in a chair next to the bed and waited for Kat to lie back down before speaking again.

°∞Akito smashed a table and vase over my head when I asked permission to marry a woman I loved.°±

Kat gasped slightly and cringed.

°∞Akito blamed her and told her it was all her fault if I went blind. It ate her up inside and I eventually had to erase her memory. You... are not a Sohma. And yet, you can hug Kyo without either of you transforming. Akito sees you as a direct threat to the family since he wants Kyo to die miserable and alone. You also remind him of two girls who once came to us about 7-10 years ago. They were twins from California, polar opposite twins who both happened to come to Japan. You see, there names were Torrents Phoenix and Mia Thompson. They -°∞

°∞Thompson?! As in?°±

°∞Yes, Mia was Violet's aunt, and please don't interrupt. They lived separately, Mia with her mother and Torrents with her father. They came here when we were teens and they lived with Shigure, Ayame, and I. Mia was cursed by the fox, yet another rejected animal of the zodiac. And Torrents, was not cursed at all although she was the twin of a cursed child. Shigure fell in love with Mia. It was short-lived because when Akito found out, he killed her with poison while she was at home.°±

Kat°Øs eyes widened and she stared at Hatori.

°∞TorrentsˇI fell in love with Torrents. She was my first love. Akito put her in the hospital and she went back to California seven years ago. Akito hated Torrents because she wasn't cursed yet she could embrace me. So he made her leave.°±

Kat gaped at Hatori°Øs story and stared at the bedspread squeezed between her fingers.

°∞S-so you°Øre telling me to run?°±

°∞Do you want to die?°±

Kat gasped, °∞w-what?°±

°∞Would you be willing to die for your love?°±

°∞I-I love Kyo, I really do. And I've nearly died and I would die for him. I-Kyo makes me feel safe, he makes me feel complete.°±

Hatori got up from his chair and turned towards the door.

°∞That's all I need to hear to believe you. Oh, and try not to rile yourself up too much, you want to recover don't you?°±

Kat slumped against the pillows and stared out the window at the melting sunset. She sighed as she pulled the sheets over her legs and turned on the T.V. She flipped through the channels and fell asleep to the drone of the 11:00 news. After another a sleepless night, Kat found her curse wards and scars oozing blood. She slipped out of bed and stepped across the room into the bathroom. Kat stepped in front of the sink, turned on the water, and started sponging the blood away. Kat was used to the pain and blood of her past, but as she was cleaning her scars her thoughts drifted to what Hatori had told her.

°∞Akito eventually killed her with poisonˇ"

She paused and put the washcloth on the sink°Øs edge. Kat walked slowly to the nurse°Øs station and leaned on the counter.

°∞Excuse me, is my hospital stay being paid for?°± Kat asked hesitantly.

The nurse smiled, °∞yes miss.°±

°∞Do you know by whom?°±

The nurse smiled her plastic smile again, °∞yes, one of the area's richest families actually. The head of the Sohma estate, Akito Sohma. He's even hand-picked your meals.°±

°∞W-what? W-who?°±

Kat laughed nervously stepping back on her weak ankle and heard it snap again.

°∞Ohhh fuck!°±

The nurse°Øs plastic smile broke and her eyes went wide, °∞oh my goodness! That is not a good thing at all. Here! Let me help you back to your bed.°±

The nurse did what she said she would and the plastic smile was still missing. She fixed a new bandage around her ankle and removed crutches from the closet.

°∞These are here if you need to get up, but if you need to just call me, ok?°±

Kat nodded and put on a pained smile.

After the nurse left, Kat let out a stream of anger,°± Akito? FUCK! He's paying for my stay? Is he going to fucking poison me? Fuck! Godamnit!!°±

She got up from the bed and slipped again. Pain shot through her head as a white flash passed in front of her eyes before fading into black.

°∞Rei? Where are you? I wanna know if you want to go to the park. Rei?°±

A young Kat called walking down the darkened hallways. She pushed open a door and screamed.

°±REI!! No! Not my sister! Not Rei!°±

Kat rushed across the room and held the blood-stained girl to her chest.

°∞Reiˇwhy? What did you ever do to deserve this? Waaaˇ°±

The older Kat who stood frozen in the doorway and watched as her mother entered the room with a knife.

°∞Now it°Øs your turn you wretched abomination!°±

°∞Mommy? Why? Why are you doing this?°±

°∞You°Øre too much like your father! It°Øs why I had to kill him too!°±

Her mother slashed out and gouged the knife into the young Kat°Øs chest above her heart. Kat°Øs eyes opened wide to see Kyo leaning over her with a washcloth over the same scar.

°∞My motherˇstabbed meˇ°±

°∞What?!°±

°∞She killed my twin sister when we were sevenˇyeah, I had a twin sisterˇsurprising, huh? She was a fox and we were the only cursed children of my family.°±

°∞The only ones? That can°Øt be rightˇthere°Øs always more than two people cursed.°±

Kat sighed,°± well, we were the rejected members of the zodiac, weren°Øt we? Our family carved wards into our skin, burned brands in our backs, and whipped us until we bled pints. I guess retelling this story in web journals will help to relax my thoughts about itˇand I°Øve been writing about it since a little after I turned eight.°±

Kat stared over to the window.

°∞What was your sister°Øs name?°±

°∞Her name was Reilyn, Rei for short. She was my closest friend, my sister, the only person in my family I truly loved. I loved her so much. I always tried to protect her. But there were those times when I couldn°Øt. When they were punishing me I couldn°Øt protect her and that last timeˇIt was the worst mistake I°Øve ever made in my life.°±

Kat bit her lip slightly. Kyo got up and walked into the bathroom. He spent a few seconds in there and came back out.

°∞Oh, Vi said she wanted to stop by later so I°Øll be back a little later than her, ok?°±

°∞Ok, thanks for listening Kyo.°±

Kyo leaned over and kissed her softly. His lips lingered on hers for a few seconds and he kissed her again.

°∞See ya later.°±

Kat smiled and leaned against the pillows for a nap. When she woke up, Violet was just sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

°∞Oh, hi Vi. Did you just get here? If you°Øve been here a while, I°Øm sorry for being a bore.°±

°∞Oh, no, I°Øve only just got here.°±

Violet smiled and lifted up her misshapen backpack.

°∞I wanted to let you borrow something to lift your spirits. It lifts my spirits, and I thought it could do the same for you so I brought for you to keep here until you get better.°± And with those words, Violet withdrew a medium-sized music box. It was made from beautiful crystal and it was shaped in a water lily. Its articulated petals shone rainbows onto the table and its music was a bittersweet melody.

°∞Oh my gosh, Vi. That°Øs beautiful. You can°Øt leave that here, it must be worth a fortune.°±

Violet smiled her kind smile and replied, °∞I want to. Please, get better soon. We all miss you very much at home, so please don°Øt hurt yourself too much.°±

Kat smiled and stared at the music box.

°∞Thanks Vi, I really appreciate this. See you again soon.°±

Violet set the music-box on the side table and walked towards the door with her bag.

"Oh, if you want I can bring you the work you missed from school."

Kat smiled and laughed, "you know I wouldn't do it anyway."

Violet smiled sweetly and walked down the hall. Kat stared at the music box and traced a bruised finger along its petals. Kat's eyelids drooped slightly and opened again. "Oh...hi, Kyo. How're you?"

Kyo's hello to Kat was a deep kiss. Kat grinned into his lips and kissed him back. Kyo leaned against the bed as Kat pulled him closer into the kiss. They were too involved to realize the nurse had come in, but with a loud cough from the nurse they looked over.

"Dinner," she said frankly as she placed it on Kat's bed table.

The nurse crossed the room again looking at Kyo with a disgusted look. Kat stared at the food on the plate and pushed it away with the fork.

"No thanks. Not when Akito is hovering in the kitchen."

Kyo raised an eyebrow, " what?"

"Akito has been picking out what meals I eat."

Kat shook her head.

Kyo ran a hand through his hair, "you're kidding? You want me to bring you something safe to eat?"

Kyo left his bag on the chair and made for the door, " give me a few minutes and I'll pick you up some real food."

"Hey, hang on a sec Kyo."

Kat reached into the side-table drawer and handed Kyo her wallet.

"No need for you to waste money."

Kat smiled and leaned against her pillow.

Kyo stuck the duck tape wallet in his pocket and smiled, "be back in a few."

Kat watched him walk away and smiled. A few minutes later, Kyo walked back in clutching a few brown grease spot-ridden McDonald's bags.

"Oh yes! Real food!" Kat laughed.

After digging into a container of french fries and taking a few bites of a Big Mac, Kat spoke up.

"You're being really nice to me lately...are you trying to get me into bed?"

Kat leaned closer to him and grinned.

Kyo took a gulp of soda, "w-what? N-no!"

Kyo's face flushed and he wheeled back in his chair. He put down his food and soda and stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

Kat leaned over the bed and got closer to Kyo.

"Getting nervous?" She grinned putting her hand on Kyo's knee.

Kyo attempted to say something but his voice failed. She moved her hand up his leg a few inches and grinned.

"Nervous yet?"

Kat brought her hand up his leg as his face was reddening into a purple color. She had her hand on his upper thigh when POOF

°∞Oh...whoops. Sorry Kyo. Um...Bathroom's over there."

Kat pointed smiling nervously. Kyo made toward the bathroom nudging his clothes along the floor and closed the door. Kat slid down in her bed and rested her head on the pillow.

"I'm happy...for the first time in my life. I'm actually really, truly happy for the first time in my life. And I have...Kyo. My Kyo Sohma by my side."

Kat smiled as she succumbed to the sleep nagging at her eyes. Kyo walked back into the room from the bathroom as he adjusted his shirt and saw Kat asleep. He smiled and laughed before starting to pick up the McDonald's garbage. Kyo picked up his bag, started the crystal music box, and kissed Kat softly before he left. He walked down the stairs and out of the hospital feeling a little happier than usual.

"Why, hey there lil Kyo! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Kyo turned around and came face to face with a familiar friend.

"Torrents?! When did you come back from California?"

"Oh, just a few days ago...But that's not important. Anyway, tell me about this girl you sneak away to visit in the hospital everyday! She must really be special if you visit her this much. Did you get her hurt, Kyo? Aw, it's sweet anyway. I thought you'd never have a girlfriend!"

Torrents lime green eyes sparkled mischievously as she threw back her long blond locks.

"Soo, what's her name? How'd ya meet?"

Kyo blinked and took in all of her questions. He leaned against a bench and scratched his cheek.

"Well, her name's Kat, Katrina Sumisawa. I met her in a Moto-X race."

"It figures that the masculine Kyo would race. Is she pretty or does she look like a man?"

Kyo shook his head.

"No! She doesn't look like a guy! She's beau- She's gorge- She°Øs really pretty."

Kyo smiled as he talked more about her.

"She has this strawberry-colored hair with these awesome blue eyes. She's the best."

Torrents flashed her pearly white and laughed,

°∞Aw, you really like her. You wanted to say she was gorgeous? You really love her, don't you? That's why she's here, right? Because Akito got a hold of her?"

Kyo frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I love her. Like madly. I fucking love her. It's unbelievable but yes. And now she's in the hospital because of it. I feel horrible. I couldn't even protect her!"

Torrents took Kyo's face in her hands.

"Calm down Kyo. At least you tried and she's still alive. So tell me how it happened."

Kyo blinked and started talking after Torrents released his face.

"Um...well, we were in "detention" because we had a fist fight in class."

Torrents raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, one of the tough crush types."

"Uh...yeah. We were mopping up and we started arguing again and we knocked each other over. I ended staring up her skirt and we started arguing again."

Kyo's skin was reddening to match his eyes.

"And then, right in the middle of arguing...I kissed her. It seemed like a good idea at the time and it had been nagging at me."

"Nagging at you, huh? Was it a good idea? So what, you started making out? No! You didn't have sex right there and then did you?"

Kyo turned a deep red and shook his head.

"N-no! Nothing like that!"

"Riiiight. You say that now. Well, I'll stop by for a visit tomorrow, ok?"

Kyo nodded and blurted out, "visiting hours are from 8 in the morning to like 10 at night."

"Wow, those are some long visiting hours."

"Well, normal visiting hours are 10 in the morning until 6 at night, but Kat started on one her rampages and they extended the hours."

"She sounds like a nice girl. You sure found a keeper. See ya' tomorrow Kyo-kun!!"

Kyo watched Torrents walk off down the street the opposite way he would walk. Kyo headed home as the night slowly overtook the sky. The next morning, a Saturday, Kyo was spending some time with Kat before heading home to work. Kyo got up as Kat started bickering with the nurse informing her of more blood-work and surgery.

"Um, I gotta go Kat. I'll see you later."

Kat smashed her arm into the nurse's tray sending it back into the nurse's face. Thus, Kat was rewarded with yet another sedative. Torrents strolled into the hospital room with Kyo at about 3:25 in the afternoon. Torrents could tell because she stole Hatori's watch so she would know. Kat, still waking up, was in a horrible mood.

"SONAVUFUCKINGBITCH!!"

Kat yelled smashing her fist onto her food tray. The tray flew up in the air and seemed to fall in slow motion and down with a clatter on Torrents' head. Kat recoiled in her bed as her eyes snapped to Torrents.

"Oh FUCK! I'm so fucking sorry. Shit man, are you ok? Fuck. You need a towel!"

"Don't worry; I can get one from the bathroom!"

Torrents crossed the room and closed the bathroom door behind her. Kat glared over at Kyo with a threatened look.

"Who is she? A girlfriend of yours?"

Kyo raised his hands defensively.

"That's Torrents! She's like ten years older than me and she's like a mom to me."

Kat blinked and stared at Kyo.

"That's Torrents? Whoa! She looks... like she's my age."

Torrents walked back in the room looking amused. She wiped lunch from her shoulders and wiped her hair clean.

"Well, not my best entrance, but also not my worst."

Torrents smiled and reached her hand to Kat.

"Torrents Phoenix is my name and acting is my game. You must be Kat. Kat...Sumisawa? Was it?"

Kat grinned," yeah, that's right. It's amazing. How do you look so young?"

"Tell me about it, I go into the bar and still get carded."

Torrents sat down in one of the armchairs next to the bed and grinned at Kyo.

"You were right Kyo, she is gorgeous. If I were bi or a lesbian...Like a mountain lion."

Kyo coughed slightly and diverted his eyes to the wall.

"You were talking about me? Oh jeez, overcompensate much?"

"Nope, actually he under compensated. You're pretty, rough, and strong."

Kat smiled.

"What? You really care that much Kyo? Aw, gee I'm flattered."

Kat stared over at Kyo who was diverting his eyes and smiled again.

"So you came here to meet me?"

"And to tell you all of Kyo's deep dark secrets!"

Kyo's head snapped towards Torrents.

"Hey!" I'm joking Kyo! Anyway, about that prick Akito, don't let her get you down.°±

°∞Wait, wait. Her? B-butˇ°±

°∞That°Øs what I thought too, but it°Øs the truth.°±

Torrents stared down and noticed the multiple beaded bracelets around Kat's wrist and looked back at her.

°∞What's your curse?°±

°∞The Catˇoh, and I'm a twin of the fox. So I have bracelets, wards, and brands.°±

°∞Wow, that°Øs kinda harshˇthe brands and allˇ°±

°∞They killed my sisterˇwhen she was seven. That's how sick my family is.°±

Torrents blinked, frowned, and looked down.

°∞Hmmˇcommon grounds, huh.°±

°∞Uh yeahˇyour sister tooˇHatori told me a bit about you and your sister.°±

°∞Hatori told you about me? Wow. I didn't think he'd ever tell anyone about me. What an honor.°±

°∞He didn't say much, but he said some good things.°±

°∞Still, Ha°Øri talked about me?°± Torrents sighed a deep movie sigh and coughed heavily into a tissue. She stared into the tissue for a few seconds and then looked up. °∞Ah, I think it's time for me to go.°±

°∞Oh, you gotta be kidding meˇyou're sure you can't stay?°± °∞Nah, I can't. I have to check in with Hatori, sorry.°± Torrents got up and walked towards the door.

She waved slightly, °∞sorry I can't stay longer. We'll have to hang out sometime. Byeeee.°±

Torrents smiled and left. Kat stared at Kyo and smiled half-heartedly. °∞

Well, she was pretty cool.°±

Kyo scratched his head and smiled a boyish grin.

°∞Yeah, I hadn't seen her in years. She was like an aunt or something.°±

°∞Sounds like it was cool.°±

Kyo leaned closer.

°∞You know what's cooler?°±

Kat looked at Kyo questioningly.

°∞You get to come home tomorrow!°±

°∞Yes! Finally!°±

Kat pulled Kyo close enough so he could feel her breath on his face.

°∞Thanks for the awesome news!°± She grinned pulling him into a heavy kiss. The nurse standing in the doorway coughed irritably and glared at Kyo. Kat narrowed her eyes at the nurse,

°∞it's only four o°Øclock. Visiting hours aren't over yet, so piss off.°±

The nurse stalked off and Kyo looked at Kat.

°∞Not in a good mood? Or is it that you want to be out of here?°±

Kat looked at him with a bemused look.

°∞What do you think?°±

°∞Oh, well, in that case I'll save it for tomorrow. Bye bye. Sleep tight. Don't kill any more nurses.°±

Kyo headed towards the door.

°∞Hey FUCKER! Don't I get a goodnight kiss?°±

°∞Oh, did you want one?°±

°∞Duh.°±

Kyo leaned close and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

°∞See ya.°±

Kat growled, °∞cheap bastard! Fucking tease! You so owe me!°±

Kyo laughed and walked out.

°∞Tomorrow, promise.°±

Kat smiled and sank down in the bed. She flicked on the T.V. and spent four hours eating dinner and watching Tom and Jerry cartoons. Tom had just gotten smashed in the face with a frying pan as Kat°Øs eyes started to droop.

°∞Goddamn Jerry, Tom should just eat the little fucker.°±

Kat opened her eyes slowly the next morning to see her friends leaning over her.

°∞Holy fuck!°±

Kat put her hand to her chest and fell back against the pillow comically.

°∞Jeez. Hi Vi. Hi Kyo. Hi Tohru, Haru, Yuki, Momiji, and Shigure. Hi Aya and Hatori? Hi Torrents.°±

There was a loud sound that came back at Kat that sounded like ten hellos.

°∞Well, can we leave or what?°±

So after a small talk with the nurses, the mixed families strolled out of the hospital with Kat and her belongings.

°∞So, did ya'll skip out of school or something?°±

°∞No, it°Øs Sunday Kat.°±

°∞Oh, well excuse me, I've been on sedatives and I've lost track of time. And everything else for that matter.°±

Kat laughed slightly and stepped back as her hand brushed against Kyo's. She started walking again and Kyo clasped her hand in his. Kat pulled it away and walked next to him with her hands pocketed. Kyo eyed her for a second and then kept walking. When they reached the house, the handiwork of the Sohmas was apparent. A homemade banner hung lopsided above the front porch.

The banner's uneven message read: °∞Welcome Home Kat! We Missed You!°±

°∞Awˇhow disgustingly sweetˇ°± Kat coughed hesitantly.

°∞You guys did ALL of this for little ole°Ø me?°±

Kat smiled at everyone and grinned mischievously at Kyo. Kyo turned red and looked away as his ears started to burn.

°∞Lucky Kyo supervised over the whole surprise, he wanted to make sure it was purrrfect for his lovely girlfriend.°±

Ayame smiled pecking Kat°Øs hand.

°∞Would you shut the FUCK up?! Don°Øt call me that name! And get your lips off of her!°±

°∞Aw, Kyo. Thank you and you know you°Øre the only one for me."

Kat leaned up and curled her arms around his neck. She kissed him full on the lips and stepped back smiling. Kyo was about ten shades darker than his eyes when she stepped back.

°∞Oooh,°± four voices chimed.

After the teasing and taunting, everyone headed inside for the great welcome home feast that Tohru and Violet cooked with Kyo°Øs help.

°∞Whooaaa. That°Øs a lot of food. This is like, way too much!°±

°∞So start eating and stop complaining!°±

°∞Oh why don°Øt you shut it Kyo! I don°Øt wanna hear it!°±

°∞They°Øre fighting? But why are they fighting like this? Do they do this°™°∞

°∞All the time? Why, yes they do Torrents. All the time.°±

After twelve hours of partying and shouting and hanging out, everyone started dragging themselves to their rooms. Kat leaned against Kyo on the stairs and started kissing him dragging it on as they moved up the stairs.

°∞KyoˇKatˇplease wait until you get into your room before you do thatˇPleaseˇ°±

°∞Oh Shigure, that's no fun! Let them have some fun!°±

°∞Please don't encourage them Torrents.°±

Kat and Kyo disappeared as the door closed behind them. Shigure sighed and looked over at Ayame, Hatori, and Torrents.

°∞Ahˇyoung love.°±

°∞Please Shigure. We don't need constant updates, ok Shigure?°± Hatori scoffed.

Kat pinned Kyo against the door shoving her tongue into his mouth. He didn't resist much, but he still made an effort to keep control. Kat's hand worked their way over his chest and down to his waist. She pulled his shirt up and broke their kiss to pull it over his head. She forced her tongue back into his mouth before pulling away. She smiled coyly before starting to kiss down his chest. She ran her tongue over his nipples to get a flinch or two out of him and continued to kiss downward. Kat stopped for a second and stared up at him.

"I never thought about it before, but are you a virgin?"

Kyo's face flushed and he glanced away.

"Now is not the time to be flustered. I'll take that as a yes though."

She unbuckled his belt and whipped it off his waist. She pried his pants open and unzipped his fly. She pulled his pants off and threw them across the room. She ran her hand over his boxers and grinned.

"You don't need much to get excited do you? Just don't transform on me. I'm not into beastiality."

Kat stuck her tongue out at the last bit and laughed. She pulled off Kyo's boxers and threw them across the room with his pants. She took his dick in her hand and stroked it gently. Kyo moaned and pressed back against the door.

"Be careful doing that. You don't want to fall back into the hall."

Kyo mumbled a breathy reply as Kat stroked him a little faster. She licked the head of his dick before she licked the length to tease him. She sucked him off for a little while as he moaned softly in reply. She stopped when his moans grew louder.

"You're gonna have to keep it down if you want to keep this up. Lest we be interrupted."

Kat stood up and stripped off her shirt. Kyo looked over Kat's body tracing her curves and scars. He moved her back and pushed her down onto his bed. Kat pushed against him planning to get on top of him, but he pressed his body over hers keeping her on the mattress. He kissed her before reaching down to pull off her pants. He tossed her pants off into the corner and crawled back to kiss her again. He traced his hands over her chest pausing at the scar to kiss it before tracing his hands down to her breasts. He ran his tongue over her nipples and sucked at them gently while she wriggled beneath him. He kissed down her stomach and kissed her hips causing her to twitch wildly. Kyo looked up at her grinning. "Ticklish are we?"

She just threw a look at him and pulled him up to length with her. She rolled him onto his back and kissed him deeply before trailing to his neck. She straddled his hips and bent down to nibble at his neck. She sucked at his neck until it was purple and then kissed him again. She shifted slightly and took his dick in her hand again stroking it gently. She eyed Kyo for a minute before she shifted again and pressed him against her warmth.

"You ready? I'm not like rushing you or anything right?"

Kyo shook his head in a daze.

"Ok then."

Kat pushed him inside and pressed against him. They moaned softly against each other's lips as Kat rocked against him. She rocked against him faster and moaned deeply at every response from Kyo. Kyo pulled Kat against him and kissed her before rolling her onto her back. He thrust into her and she moaned loudly in response. He thrust into her again and again and she pulled him close when she started to climax against him. His own climax started to build and he pulled out of her and came on her stomach. Kat stared up at him and grinned. He panted heavily and leaned on his hands to kiss Kat again before he got a few tissues for her.

"I love you Kat."

Kat smiled as she wiped off her stomach. "I love you too Kyo."

Kyo wiped himself off and kissed her again before climbing back into the bed with her. Downstairs, Shigure only sighed staring at the ceiling.

"Sometimes I hate having a dog's hearing capabilities."

On the horizon, darkness loomed as Akito's fingers paused on a number in an Okinawa phonebook. A grin spread across her face as she punched the number into the phone. Kat awoke in a cold sweat as the first bits of sunlight were pouring in. She wiped sweat and tears away as she recalled the dream. Not even Kyo's warm skin against hers could remedy how cold the nightmare left her inside.


	3. Family Ties

Chapter 3: Family Ties

Kat wiped the hair out of her face and slowly got out of bed as not to wake Kyo. She paused to look for her clothes, but noted that most of them were pinned under Kyo. She rummaged through Kyo's drawers and took a shirt and a pair of shorts. She pulled the shirt over her head and tugged on the shorts. She heard a car stop at the driveway and walked into the hall to get a better look at the car. She just made out the emblem on the trunk. A BMW? It's can't be Hatori, he drives a Mercedes. I don't even think the Sohmas own a BMW. Kat heard Kyo's door open and she turned to face him.

"Hey there lazy bones, d'you know what time it is?"

Kyo yawned and wiped some of the sleep from his eyes. "I dunno, around sevenish? Why?"

"No reason. Guess we better get ready for school, huh?"

A short series of knocks brought Shigure into the hall. "Yes yes. I'm coming. Always...just when the bathroom is free..."

He opened the door to find a tall, stern woman in a crimson kimono standing with two men in western suits on the front step. The woman's face was worn with age and her hair was pulled so tight it seemed to take out only some of the wrinkles. The two men were brutish, the type of men you'd expect from an old gangster movie. He looked up to meet her face and he was slightly puzzled.

"Ah, can I help you? Do you need directions?"

The woman in red gave Shigure a disgusted look. "Yes, actually I do believe you can be of some use to me. My name is Anna, Anna Sumisawa-"

Shigure furrowed his eyebrows and cut in, "Sumisawa? That must mean you're Kat's...mother?"

Anna looked at Shigure like he was an insect. She stepped inside followed by the two men. The younger of the two who was to Anna's right closed the door behind them.

"You're a very rude man. If I knew I'd be dealing with such an ass I would've spoken directly with who called me. An Akito Sohma called me personally to tell me that Katrina Sumisawa has been living here for quite a while. Now tell me, is that even remotely true?"

Shigure bit his lip and looked to his feet.

"Um, yes she has been. She's just upstairs, would you like to speak with her?"

Anna's lips parted slightly into a sarcastic smirk.

"Why yes, make yourself useful and fetch the little darling for me."

Shigure turned and scowled at her rude nature and looked up as he was starting to climb the stairs.

Kat was standing, frozen in place at the top of the stairs.

"Y-you! What are you doing here?! How...Why?! You can't make me go back! You can't control me anymore!"

Anna approached the stairs and looked up from the landing. Shigure's eyes shifted from Kat to Anna and he stepped back off the stairs.

"Ah, so I see the tramp has dug her claws into another toy."

Kyo's eyes narrowed and he growled down at Anna, "tramp?! What kind of mother are you?! Haven't you tortured her enough?!"

Anna turned her eyes toward Kyo and smiled.

"I see the little liar has been spinning her web of lies on you now. She makes up tall tales for pity. She's a depraved girl, really. Between cutting herself since she was seven and trying to kill herself more times than I can count, she's been lying to you on top of that. She has always felt that she had to tell these fictional stories to get more attention. You're not the first boy she lied to, in fact you're not the first boy to win her so called affection. You're something like the sixth boy that she's had in her personal life. Now tell me, has she slept with you yet?"

Kat's face twisted into a snarl and she nearly leapt down the stairs.

"You bitch! You liar! Stop it! You don't know anything about my love life! And What the fuck?! You've abused me for years! What about Rei, huh?! I never lied about her! You murdered her in cold blood, your own daughter!!"

Kat's face broke and tears started trailing down her cheeks. She opened her mouth and started to say more, but Anna cut in.

"Stop it. Stop saying that. Just shut your mouth right now!"

Kat glared down a t her.

"Why?! Because it's true?! I'm not going to stop!"

"Stop saying that I'm your mother! I'm not so just stop saying I am!"

Everybody recoiled and raised their eyebrows. "W-what?!"

"I'm not your mother. Do you really think I would have monsters like you with that worthless father of yours?! No, your mother was my sister, Mona. She was a stupid girl, just as worthless if not more than your father. She was ruining everything.

Our name smeared because of her reputation as a punk street racer. On top of it she was a whore. And then she met your father. And she got pregnant with you freaks. I couldn't stand it. And she was so happy. She expected everyone to be happy for her. Oh and when you were born we made sure she was miserable. We took you and your sister from the nursery and kept you away from the world. I mean, your mother and father would have rejected you anyway. They were both junkies and they would've just dumped you when they got sick of you. She thought you were hideous. We did you a favor. Your mother was naturally unstable, but she went and threw herself off a bridge. And your father didn't care enough to come look for you. He abandoned you, went off to find a new whore and more drugs. So we took care of him."

Kat collapsed to the floor and brought her hands to her face.

"My mom, my real mom...killed herself? And my dad just abandoned us? No, you're lying! They wouldn't do that! You're a fucking liar! You're a sick, sadistic bitch!"

"And you're a whore like your mother. You're also insane. You need to be committed, so you can be safe."

Kat twisted her face to look at Kyo. "Please tell me you don't believe her. Please say you trust me. That you know I wouldn't lie to you. I wouldn't lie to you. I may have some skeletons in my closet, but if you ask I'll tell you. Yes I've dated a few people, but what matters is that I'm dating you now."

Kat reached up for Kyo's hand, but he moved it away from hers. Kat's eyes teared and her eyes dropped to the floor. The older of the two men had began to climb the stairs toward Kat. He made towards Kat and reached for her arm. Kat pulled her arm back and knocked the man down the stairs. Anna stepped aside nonchalantly and stared up at Kat again. Kat glared down at her and then looked at Kyo for help. He was staring away from her.

"Such rash behavior Kat, just come back with us and this doesn't have to turn into a free-for-all."

"No, I'm not going back. I don't have to go back with you." Kat got to her feet and wiped her face.

"Oh, but everyone's waiting for you." Kat looked at Anna with a puzzled glare.

"What are you talking about?!"

"All the rest of the fre- I mean people from your father's side of the family. They're in Okinawa now. They want you to live with them."

Kat narrowed her eyes. What if it's true? Can I really be happy with people I've never met? But what if it's just another lie to get me home, to get rid of me. Wouldn't be the first time. Kat flashed back to a memory of when she was twelve. Her hair was matted with blood from a gash in her temple. Her eyes were purple and bruised, and her cheeks swollen with pained tears. Her left arm was in a sling and her right side was bleeding in a steady flow. Kat snapped back to the present. She lashed out and slammed the older man back down the stairs.

"Leave me the fuck alone! I don't believe you! Just get out of my life! You don't belong here!"

"Neither do you. You belong in Okinawa with your own family."

"I have no family!" Kat snarled back.

Anna frowned, "well it doesn't matter anyway. You're coming with us whether you like it or not."

Kat was about to snap back when the door burst open.

"Good morning Sohma family! How is the happy family to-" Torrents stopped and stared around.

"Ok, what's with the funeral faces? And who's the human handbag?" Torrents raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between everybody.

Anna gave Torrents a look of death. "Who the hell are you?"

Torrents scowled, "hey! I asked you first!"

Hatori closed the door and put his hand on Torrents' shoulder.

Hatori looked at Anna, then at Shigure, and then at Kat. "What exactly is going on here?"

Shigure who was wiggling around and wincing, whined, "Kat's aunt - go home - no, never - argue lots - then Torrents. Need to... bathroom!"

Shigure zipped down the hall towards the bathroom.

Hatori blinked and shook his head. "Right. So you're Kat's aunt. And you want her to go back with you to Okinawa, but she doesn't want anything to do with you. You had a big argument, but it was interrupted when Torrents showed up. Ok."

Everyone looked at Hatori strangely.

"I've known him a long time and he always talks like that. Listen, why don't we talk about this like reasonable adults over breakfast?"

Everyone scowled and found themselves at the table five minutes later. They all quietly fumed over their breakfasts.

"Now let's talk like adults." Hatori turned to Anna.

"My name is Dr. Hatori Sohma. Your name is?"

Anna scowled through her tea. She put her cup down and glared at Hatori.

"My name is Anna Sumisawa. I am the family head of the Sumisawas. And as such, I have say over anything concerning this family."

Hatori sighed and rubbed his forehead. Everyone's eyes turned to him. He was acting very un-Hatori like. He took his hand away and put his hands to the table.

"Now I can see where you want to bring Kat back to Okinawa so you can have her among the rest of your household. But I'm afraid there are a few people at this table who aren't about to let her go so easily."

Torrents threw her arms around Kat and squeezed her.

Tohru frowned and chimed, "Kat is a really nice person and I can't imagine her not being here."

Anna had her permanent scowl on her face and looked back to Hatori. Kat looked over at Kyo who avoided making eye contact with her.

"Maybe we should discuss all of this while they're at school. After all, if they don't get a move on, they'll be late."

Anna fumed and replied, "fine, we'll have a discussion, and then after they get back the decision will be final."

"Done."

Kat got up and trudged downstairs to the basement followed closely by Torrents. Kat waited for her to clear the door, and then she kicked the door so hard it smashed into its' frame and splintered badly. Torrents plopped down on Kat's bed and yawned.

"I fucking hate her, y'know?"

Kat yelled pulling her tattered school uniform out of her drawer. It looked like she had attacked it with scissors, and it had marker doodles all over it.

"She's ruined my life from day one and she lives to make me miserable!"

Kat stripped off Kyo's shirt, picked up a tank top, and slid it on as replacement for a bra. Torrents didn't flinch or blink at all, she wasn't offended in the slightest seeing as how she used to do the same thing... in front of her guy friends. Torrents did take the time to notice all of Kat's scars. That has to suck.

"And to make things worse, she's fucked up every single relationship I've had. And now she's fucked my relationship with Kyo, y'know?"

Kat pulled on her shirt. "It just really pisses me off." She tugged on her skirt over Kyo's boxers and slid her shoes on.

All Torrents had to say was, "yup, I know the feeling. Don't worry about it. If he loves ya, it'll be fine. He'll forgive you."

Kat looked at Torrents. "And what if he doesn't?"

"Then you're a single hot female in a world of sexy single guys!" Torrents laughed.

Kat smirked slightly and pulled on her sex bracelets, bangles, and cuffs. She wrapped her spiked collar around her neck and fastened it.

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe? You question me?"

Kat followed Tohru, Uo, and Hana into the classroom and took her normal seat next to the now brooding Kyo.

"Hi?"

Kyo raised his hand and inch and just stared at the far wall. Kat bit her lip and slumped against her desk. She listened to the teacher drone on and on for about ten minutes and then fell asleep. When she woke up, the teacher was standing by her desk.

She looked up and grinned. "Yo!"

For sleeping in class, she earned an after school cleanup detention. She stared at the clock for another ten minutes until the bell rang for lunch. Kat wandered down to the school courtyard where mostly everyone ate their lunch.

During lunch, Kat plugged her attention into her new iP od. She had gotten it on a recent shopping expedition with Kyo when they checked out the new mall. Kat looked across the courtyard to where Kyo usually sat and noted that he not only had deserted the courtyard for the roof , but there was also a girl sitting in his place. She had soft orange hair and eyes like molten gold. She was wearing the school uniform, of course, but she was wearing a cuff on her wrist and bangles as well. She had thin purple-framed reading glasses on, and she was reading a novel while nibbling on a sandwich. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, but Kat could tell her hair was longer than her own tangled mess. Kat got up and wandered over towards her. On her way, she saw Vi, flinched at the memory of her nightmare, and hesitantly waved.

Kat plopped down in front of her and peered over her book at her. "Hey. You're new here aren't ya?"

The girl blinked and looked up at Kat, searching her face for a minute. She pulled off her glasses and slid them into her bag and put her book away.

"Yah, actually I am."

Kat looked at her for a minute raising her eyebrows.

"Huh? Do I have a piece of food on my face?"

Kat laughed and shook her head, "no, what's your name new girl?"

The girl blinked and brushed her back, "oh! my name is Zoe London."

"I see, is that where you're from originally?"

"No, actually I'm from Dublin," Zoe said timidly.

"I lived there almost my whole life until now. But my family decided to travel here to Japan."

"Wow. You must be out of your element here then." Kat smirked a bit.

"A little. It's got me a bit rish pish if you get my drift." Zoe sighed.

"R-rish pish? What does that mean?"

"Oh, sorry. Bit of irish slang... I'm frustrated. It's hard to adjust to the change from Dublin to here."

Kat nodded chewing on her fingertips. "Yeah, I get where you're coming from. I relocated a bunch since I was about 7."

Zoe looked over Kat's face and tilted her head to the side.

"My family is not the greatest. So I ran away and made my way around. It's lucky that I've survived this long. I thought for sure I'd be dead by now. "

Zoe blinked and shook her head. "That 's a bit sperible."

Kat stared at her for a second and nodded along. "Yeah... Oh my name's Kat by the way. Kat Sumisawa."

"Course ya are. I've seen your face 'fore. On a magazine cover or sumtin' like that."

Kat thought for a second and scratched her head. "Suppose they have put my mug on a few covers for racing. That was a while ago though..."

Kat looked back to Zoe and smiled. "Well it was nice talking to you. I gotta go find my boyfriend now. He's in a mood today."

Zoe nodded and smiled. "Course. Good luck in your search."

"I'll catch you around the school or if you want I can meet you somewhere and show you the city? Aw crap, scratch that. I got myself a detention today. Maybe another day."

"That'd be nice."

Kat flicked thumbs up at her and wandered back into the school. She'd have to get a translator for talking to Zoe. Girl was confusing. She climbed the four levels of stairs to the roof and pushed the door open with a sigh. She scanned the roof and found no sign of Kyo then remembered the ladder next to the door. She climbed the ladder and peered over the top. Kyo was laying with his back to the ladder. Kat guessed he was fuming silently.

"You really need a better hiding spot. I can find you waaay too easily."

Kyo jumped about 6 inches and turned to face Kat. "What do you want?"

Kat raised an eyebrow, "well, if you're gonna be like that..."

He sighed and sat up.

"I'm sorry, you're aunt just kind of dropped an atomic bomb this morning. I mean honestly, how many people have you gone out with?"

Kat blinked and climbed onto the top of the building. She sat down and began thumbing her fingers in the process of counting.

"You have to count? "

"What? It's been a little while since I have."

Kat went back to counting, checking the numbers on her fingers.

"10?"

"10?! Is that including me?"

"Uhh.. 11."

"Jeez. How many of those people have you slept with?"

"Do you count girls into that number?"

Kyo's face dropped. "Are you telling me that part of that 10 is girls too?"

"Well yeah. Wouldn't you? But do you count girls when you ask that question since there's no dick?"

"Yeah count them too."

"Eight."

"Including me?"

"Nine."

"You slept with nine people?"

"I used protection. You make it sound like I'm a whore or something."

"Well you slept with nine people! How is that even possible? I thought you transformed when you get hugged?"

"I never hugged them. You just do it certain ways."

Kyo looked away from her. "Ugh.. I have to get to class. I can't deal with this now."

Kyo got up and dropped down to her lower roof. Kat got up and jumped after him.

"Hey! Don't just walk away from me! What the fuck Kyo?"

Kyo opened the door and went inside leaving Kat on the roof cursing after him. Kat slammed her foot into door a few times before finally opening it and going inside. She climbed back downstairs to her next class and scrambled for her normal seat before the teacher came in. She turned around to face Kyo who sat behind her.

"How long are you gonna be like this? Cuz this is probably the last day you're gonna see me alive if my aunt takes me back to Okinawa. If I even get that far. She might just take me out back and shoot me like cattle."

Kyo stared at her briefly before he looked down and began picking at the desk. Kat scoffed and turned around as she dug into her pockets for a pen and some scrap paper.

Kyo,

Listen. I would've told you earlier about all of my past girlfriends and boyfriends, but I never got a chance. Will you please give me the chance to explain now? I never meant for you to find out this way. And If this is last time I ever see you I at least want you to know that you're the person I care about now. Can you forgive me for my past? There's a reason they call it that. I could use your support since I don't know the outcome of Hatori

and my aunt's conversation. I've got detention after school, of course. If you want to hang out and wait for me we can at least walk home together. Please let me know you still somewhat care? I love you, in case you forgot. - Kat

Kat folded the note quickly, tossed the note onto Kyo's desk when his back was turned, and leaned forward. Kyo picked it up and unfolded it under his desk reading it quickly while glancing up to watch for the teacher. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled something down on the paper. He re-folded the note and poked Kat. She took the note from his hand and brought the note under her desk. She unfolded the note to read what he wrote.

Kat,

You know I love you. Even if I'm pissed off. I've got detention too as always. We'll talk then. - Kyo

It wasn't much, but it was what Kat could get for now. She tucked the note into her pocket and leaned forward on her desk. Her eyes drooped after a few minutes and she leaned her head into her arms. After about 20 minutes, the bell rang rousing Kat from her sleep and brought her to her feet. She leaned on Kyo as they walked out the door.

"Y'know, I hate detention. It's fucking pointless. They just make us clean. They're too lazy to hire a janitorial staff."

"Tell me about it. Well, let's just get it done quickly and we'll get out of here."

Kat and Kyo met up with the detention monitor and got their cleaning supplies. They started at the end of the hall with the objective to make it to the other end of the hallway.

"So tell me about what happened. Like why you're here and not with one of your ex-girlfriends or ex-boyfriends. "

"Well, it's because my aunt always tracked me down and either scared or hurt them enough to keep them away from me."

Kyo grimaced and turned away.

"You're not going to let her scare you off, right Kyo?

He turned and leaned on the mop he was holding.

"What do you think? I'm not threatened by a woman like her."

Kat smiled and kissed him.

"I knew you'd turn out to be reasonable."

The hours passed quickly, and before long the floor was clean. Kat and Kyo returned the supplies to the closet and checked in with the monitor. The monitor signed off on their detentions and let them go. Kat pulled Kyo down the stairs sighing.

"What if I have to go back? This'll probably be the last time you see me. Want to make a memory?"

Kat grinned at Kyo suggestively. Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't your aunt waiting back at the house? D'you really think she'll give us twenty minutes to fuck?"

"I wasn't planning on waiting that long."

Kat pulled Kyo into the woods on the property and dragged him further back where no one could see them. She pulled at his pants and grinned.

"Now, you'll have to cum in the grass today, I don't have any tissues on me."

Kyo laughed and pulled off Kat's shirt. Kat peeled Kyo's shirt off of him before undoing his pants. She pulled his dick out of his boxers and stroked it while he slipped his boxers off of Kat. He left her skirt on so it wouldn't take any longer. Plus he thought it was kind of hot. Kat pushed him down on the grass and straddled him. She pushed him inside and started rocking against him. Kyo moaned and grabbed her hips to push deeper inside her. Kat moaned and rocked against him faster. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and brought him up to a sitting position. He rocked against Kat slowly urging moans out of her. He rocked against her faster and caused her to climax as his started to build. He let it climb until he couldn't take it so he put Kat down just in time to cum in the grass.

"That seemed like a close call, huh?"

"It kinda snuck up on me."

Kat smiled before pulling on the pair of Kyo's boxers she'd worn to school. She tugged her shirt back on as she looked over Kyo's toned body.

"God , if I leave I'm really gonna miss that..." She thought watching him dress.

Kyo stared at her for a minute after he got all of his clothes on again before she snapped out of her daze.

"I suppose we have to go back now?"

Kyo frowned and hugged her. One thing he really loved about her was that he could hug her. He squeezed her tight, not wanting to let go. She made the short time he had until he was confined worth while.

"Kyo...I can't...breathe... Squeezing... too hard..."

Kyo let go of her reluctantly.

"Sorry. Just didn't want to miss the chance to do that."

Kat and Kyo walked the rest of the way in silence. He gripped her hand tightly worrying about her fate. They opened the door and walked into the dining room, knowing that's where everyone would be. Hatori looked up grimly and looked down again. Kat's heart sank. She was going back to hell.


	4. To Hell

Chapter 4: To Hell

Kat threw her bag down in a huff and kicked her dresser. She tore a ponytail holder out of her hair and ran her fingers through the tangled mess.

"This blows. You know they're gonna fucking skin me alive, right?"

Kyo sat down on Kat's bed and scratched his head.

"I don't know what to tell you. I'd say just run when you have the chance, but they'll only track you down again. I don't know what I can do either... I mean, Hatori probably tried his best to keep you here."

Kat fell onto the bed and leaned her head against Kyo's back. She looped her arms through his and nuzzled against him.

"I know... I just wish I could get rid of her."

Kyo smiled, "you know, you could always go to the Yakuza."

Kat laughed, "if only it were that easy."

Kat got back up and rifled through her dresser. She pulled her clothes out of the drawers and tossed them into a knapsack. She looked around the room and mumbled under her breath before letting out a sigh.

"I'll leave money with Shigure to ship my shit to me. I can't fit all of this in one bag."

Kyo took a look around and then looked back at Kat.

"I'm gonna miss you bad Kat."

Kat turned to look at him. "You're such a sap."

Kyo gaped at her. "Are you kidding me?"

Kat smiled and straddled his legs. She brushed her fingers through his hair.

"It's nice every once in a while. Just don't stop being an ass."

Kat stuck her tongue out before leaning in and kissing him. Kat pushed him down onto the mattress and continued to kiss him down his neck. She sucked on his neck gently before kissing back up his neck. Kyo wrapped his arms around Kat and pulled her close. He rolled her onto her side and ran his hand over her cheek.

He leaned in to kiss her again when a knock at the door brought them back to the real world. Kat scoffed and got up.

"Who's there?"

Shigure opened the door a crack and whined.

"S'just me. I'm afraid you're time is limited. Your aunt wants to get out of here... I'm sorry Kat."

"Not your fault Shigure. Thanks."

Shigure closed the door again leaving Kat to brood. Kat shoved a few more things into her bags before closing it up and glaring over to Kyo. He was staring at a strip of photos stuck into a frame on her dresser. They were cheesy photo booth shots they had taken a few days ago at the mall. Kat picked it up off the dresser and ripped two of the pictures off. Without looking at Kyo, she handed them to him.

He stared at them for a minute before taking them. He paused, holding his hand over hers. She pulled her hand away in frustration and looked at her pictures before cramming in her wallet. Kat stuffed her wallet into her pocket and picked up her bag.

Kat finally glanced back at Kyo and sighed. "I guess this is it."

Kyo scowled and looked down at the floor. She leaned down and kissed him briefly before taking his hand and pulling him up after her. The climbed the stair s at a snails' pace and walked into the hall to find Tohru standing in the doorway to the dining room. She looked as if she were attending a funeral, as her eyes were already overflowing with tears.

Kat blinked and stared at her strangely."Whoa. What's wrong with you Tohru? I was never even nice to you. "

Tohru frowned and wiped away tears that kept flowing past her hands. "That doesn't matter. You're still like family to me."

Kat rubbed her back to comfort her. "Hey, cheer up. You've still got a big, happy family around you. Come on, smile. Give me a good farewell, huh?"

Tohru looked horrorstricken at what she'd said.

"I didn't mean _permanently._ At least, I hope I'm not leaving permanently."

Tohru wrapped her arms around Kat before turning away. As Tohru crept away sniffling, Violet emerged from the kitchen.

"Hey Vi. I'm sorry we never seem to find the time to hang out… I promise when I come back we will."

Violet cried looking down at her feet. She mumbled softly, "but what if you don't?"

Kat put up a tough front for Violet's sake, but she was shaking inside. "H-hey, if Akito can't kill me what makes you think that my family can?"

Kat nudged Violet until a small, sheepish smile appeared. After that, she crept away to join Tohru.

Kat turned to Kyo with a brave grin. "I'm coming back. I promise. Before the week is out."

Kat leaned against him and kissed him warmly. She let her bag drop as he pulled her close. She could feel tears rolling down his cheeks as he kissed her. This was different. She knew she had to come back. Kat wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close.

"I'm going to come back. She's not going to break me. Not after all of the shit I've endured so far."

Kat heaved her backpack back onto her shoulder and walked into Shigure's study. She pulled out her wallet and handed Shigure a few crumpled bills.

"It's not much, but you put a roof over my head so I figure that'll make up for a bit. If I'm not back in a month, toss my shit. I'll either be back or dead really soon. We'll just have to see how my luck is this month."

Kat turned back and grabbed Kyo's hand.. She pulled him towards the door and outside into the crisp air. They walked down the path to the road where Kat's aunt was waiting. Kyo pulled Kat back into his arms and kissed her.

"I- I love you Kat."

Kat shrugged his arms off and kissed him on the nose. " I love you too."

One of Anna's goons opened the door to the car and motioned for Kat to get in. Kat kissed Kyo one more time and got into the car. The door closed behind her and her aunt's icy voice was in her ear.

"Take a good look. It'll be the last time you see this place."

"Oh? Now will you be killing me here or are you taking me back to Okinawa first?"

Anna face twisted back into its' permanent scowl. Kat sat back in the seat and sighed. Kat stared out the window waiting for the ride to be over. The scenery became unfamiliar after a few hours, and Kat began to lose confidence in returning to Shigure's. When the car rolled to a stop, Kat's confidence started to wane completely. Kat leaned forward and looked around.

"Do I want to know what's going on? Where are we?"

One of Anna's goons got out the car and opened Kat's door. Kat swung her arm to knock him backwards, but got caught and pulled out of the car by her scalp. He dropped her onto the ground while Anna got out of the car with her other goon. Kat pushed herself up only to get knocked back down by the goon. Kat got up onto her knees and spat on Anna's shoes.

Anna rewarded her with a swift kick sending her backwards into the car. Kat rubbed the back of her head and contemplated the best course of action. Kat's thought process was interrupted when Anna pressed her foot against Kat's windpipe. Kat inhaled sharply and grabbed onto Anna's leg. She pushed her away by her foot and rolled onto her knees.

One of the goons ripped Kat up by her hair as Anna brandished a knife. Kat pulled down with her weight in time to miss getting sliced in the face, but lost a few inches of hair in the process. Kat took her chance and bolted across the ground. She climbed to her feet running as Anna yelled to the goons beside her. Kat glanced back as she was running to see them climbing back into the car.

"Fuck me!"

Kat leapt off the road into the woods and kept running towards the last town they had passed through. Kat didn't look back, but heard the car rip up the road and into the distance. She wasn't going to risk staying there if they decided to come back and search for her. After a while, it started to get dark out, so Kat left the woods opting to walk on the road. It took another twenty minutes before street lights were visible in the distance. When she got up to the intersection she stopped to take a look around. Before Kat could decide which way to go, she was blinded by headlights flashing on in front of her.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me. Seriously?"

The car jumped forward, engine growling, speeding towards Kat. Kat stumbled back, hands raised instinctively. She waited the few seconds it would take for immense pain to hit her, but she heard a crash and then there was nothing. She opened her eyes and looked down. Still in one piece, she looked up to see twisted metal 10 feet away from her. Lying on the far side of the intersection was her aunt's car.

A truck had come through the intersection and hit them with deadly force. The truck was stopped in the middle of the road and the driver's side door opened. A man stumbled out rubbing his head and stared at the car in front of him.

"Oh my god! I never even saw them!"

Kat opened her mouth, but realized he hadn't seen her. Kat crawled backwards into the woods before he saw her. Kat cupped her hand over her mouth as she stared over the small hill she'd hidden behind.

"Is she actually dead? Could it really be possible? It's too good to be true."

Kat looked over the hill at her aunt's car. It was on its' side with it's front end crumpled against a few trees. She searched the wreckage for any sign of her aunt's body, but didn't see it or any other bodies. She sat down in her hiding spot and waited for the paramedics to arrive. Kat had to be sure, had to know that she was dead before she rejoined Kyo side at Shigure's.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there, but the cold air started to numb her fingers and toes. Her senses snapped back to full when she heard the sirens come into ear range. Once Anna was moved from the car, they placed her on a stretcher. The paramedics pulled Anna's goons from the car and put them on stretchers as well. Although, just from looking at them, they knew they were dead on arrival They looked over her vitals and after a few short minutes of CPR, they shook their heads.

"She didn't make it. Neither did either of those men. None of them were wearing seat belts."

The man from the truck tugged his hair. "I didn't see...they were in my blind spot and then I saw them when it was too late..."

The police arrived on the scene before long to get the accident report from the man. One of the paramedics pulled Kat's bag from the wreckage.

"This is a teenager's bag...Were there any teens in the area that you saw?"

The man ran his fingers through his hair again and shook his head. Kat inched back down and carefully moved away from the intersection. Once she was a safe distance away she moved quickly towards town. She ran her hands over her pockets and found her wallet in her back pocket.

"Oh good. I was worried there for a second."

She saw a diner when she got into town and found a pay-phone standing next to it.

"Good to see these things still exist."

She opened her wallet's change purse to find very few yen. She frowned and stuck her wallet back in her pocket. She picked up the receiver and punched in the collect number. After dialing Shigure's number she waited as it rang, and rang. And rang. She wondered what time it was, as she hadn't bothered looking at a clock. No one seemed to be answering the phone, and it didn't seem like there was an answering machine to pick up her call so she hung up the phone.

She looked around the town and didn't recognize anything. But that didn't break Kat's resolve, things were still looking up. She had gotten away from her aunt forever, and that was all that mattered. Kat walked down the road to find a crummy, run down motel. She shrugged and straightened out her clothes. She ran her fingers through her hair to make it look like she hadn't rolled around in the woods. She sighed, feeling the shortened length.

She walked inside the lobby and looked around for a receptionist.

"Geez...I guess it is late. Everyone's asleep."

A sudden rustling startled her and a teenager emerged from behind a curtain. "Oh! Can I help you?"

Kat stared at the guy who looked about her age. "Are you the receptionist?"

He shrugged, "something like that. My parents figured since I was up at these god-awful hours, they could put me to work."

"Ah. Then your finest, cheap room." Kat grinned digging out her wallet.

"Okay, let me just set you up."

After a few minutes of playful banter, Kat handed the guy a few billfolds and he handed her a key.

"Room 1, make a left as soon as you come out the door and you can't miss it. "

"Ok thanks. Have a good night."

Kat turned and walked out the door, feeling the guy's eyes trail down to her ass. The usual guy behavior.

Kat found the room, easily, and made her way inside to find a queen size stained mattress in the middle of the room. Other than that there was a T.V., dresser, a desk and a chair, a phone, and a tiny bathroom. Kat closed the door and slid the deadbolt and chain across it. Old habits die hard, especially when you spent most of your life running from your family. Kat crossed to the bathroom peeling off clothing as she went.

She found a robe hanging on the door, a bit surprising for the dirt trap she was in. She flipped the light on in the bathroom and turned the bathwater on. She tossed her wallet out on the desk and turned the shower on. Kat climbed into the shower and sighed into the warm water.

She scrubbed the dirt out of her mangled hair, and she washed the dirt and grime off of her skin. She muttered a few curses as she rinsed her and sighed. She turned off the water and climbed out of the shower, grabbing the robe on her way. She wrapped her hair in a towel and pulled on the terry robe. She picked up her clothes and tossed them onto the bed before flicking on the T.V.

A local news channel was the first channel to come up. They were already talking about the accident down the road.

"Jeez, guess this is the biggest thing the town's seen in a while."

"Police on the scene indicate that there may be a teenager who survived the crash. If you have any information, please contact us at our main office or please contact the police department."

Kat sighed. "Well that's a bit of a damper on my plans. Hmm, gonna have to get out of here soon. I should probably wash my clothes so it doesn't look like I've been crawling around in the dirt."

Kat got up and closed her robe wrapping the flimsy belt around her waist. She slipped her shoes on and picked up her stuff to go do her laundry. She wandered outside and found a laundry room without much trouble. She stuffed her clothes in the washer and sat down to wait.

There were no T.V.s in the washroom so Kat was forced to amuse herself. She rearranged her wallet's contents, that took about 5 minutes. Kat put her wallet into the robe's pocket and tugged at her robe to make sure she was decently covered. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps heading into the washroom where she was. She sat up in her chair and twisted around to see who it was.

The guy from the lobby came into view and Kat sat back in her seat. He walked in and smiled.

"Thought I heard somebody back here. Don't have many clothes with you or what?" He laughed.

"Eh. Kind of got forced out without any clothes. I never caught your name. My name is K-Mona."

"Mona huh? Mine is Matthew. Just call me Matt."

Kat and Matt talked for a while until the washer buzzed and she tossed her clothes into the dryer. He eyed her over once again when she bent over, catching a look at her chest under the robe. He saw a few scars and sat back in a chair, curious. Kat closed the door to the dryer and started it before turning around and catching Matt's eyes.

She sat back down and crossed her legs letting her robe slip over her thigh. She caught Matt's eyes drift down to look.

She cocked her head and tsked. "Now, how is that any type of appropriate?"

Matt's eyes shot up to Kat's face quickly and he turned a shade of red. "I'm sorry."

Kat pushed a strand of hair back out of her face. "Don't be. I can understand urges."

Matt inched his chair closer to her and leaned toward her. Kat's breath caught as he looked over her face.

"You can huh? Then this is ok?"

Kat nodded absent-minded as he leaned in and pressed his lips over hers. She leaned into him kissing him back, she wasn't seeing him. She saw Kyo, but it was a mistake.

She felt his hands move over her legs, over her stomach, and into her robe. Kat pulled back for a minute and looked at him.

"Well...you really do have a lot of urges. But here? In the washroom?"

"Sure, why not? Everyone's asleep."

He kissed her neck before sliding his hand into her robe. Kat bit her lip to suppress telling him to stop. He stopped for a minute and looked at her.

"These chairs aren't working real well, are they?"

Kat shook her head, "no, not really."

He got up and pulled her over to the washing machine and lifted her on top of it. He pushed her robe open and froze. His eyes traveled over her scars and then to her face.

"Those don't look very nice. What happened?"

Kat sat up and pulled her robe closed. She leaned forward and looked at him.

"I'm into moto-cross and stuff like that. Crashes will do that to you."

She smiled coyly. She wasn't telling him about her family. She wanted to forget they ever existed, now that they would never come after her again.

"Listen. How about we wait until my clothes are done in the dryer and we'll go back to my room. That way we don't get caught by a wandering guest or parent."

"Sounds good to me."

Kat hopped down off the washer and closed her robe. They sat at the table and talked for a while about their interests and about Kat's moto-cross hobbies. The dryer finally buzzed and Kat pulled her clothes out.

She closed the dryer door and looked at Matt.

"Shall we go?"

Matt smiled and followed Kat back to her room. She dropped her clothes on the desk and put her wallet and room key on top of them. Once Matt came into the room, Kat locked the door and turned around to face Matt.

Matt grabbed her hand and pushed her down on the mattress. He climbed onto the mattress and pulled off his shirt. Kat undid her robe and tossed it aside. He looked over her body before undoing his pants and pulling them off.

He tossed his pants and boxers aside and smiled at Kat.

"Well Mona, tell me... are you a real Mona-r in bed?"

Kat laughed and made a sign for so-so before reaching out and taking his dick in hand. She leaned down and started to lick and bring his dick in and out of her mouth. He moaned in response and put his hand on the back of her head. She sucked him a little harder and a little faster then slowed down before speeding up again.

He stopped her after a few minutes and pushed her back on the mattress. He spread her legs and rubbed his dick against her pussy. She bit her lip and stared at him.

"Don't go teasing me Matt. I don't take well to teasing."

He pushed into her and lifted her thighs to hold. He rammed into her hard over and over in an almost angry attitude. Kat moaned as he moved into her and grabbed the sheets on the bed. He kept the pace of that for a few minutes before picking her up off the mattress and turning her onto her hands and knees.

He rammed his dick back into her pussy and kept going like he hadn't stopped. Kat moaned loudly in response and held onto the sheets to keep herself in the same spot. He was breathing heavily as he slammed into her again and again. Kat couldn't count how many times she'd orgasmed at that point, but if there were any other guests around her room, they could probably hear her.

His moans started to grow and she could tell he was getting close. Kat pushed him off of her and onto the mattress. She grabbed his dick again and clamped her mouth around him. She sucked him off hard for about a minute before she felt him go off in her throat. She licked the entire length of his dick before sitting up and swallowing his cum.

Matt stared up at her panting, and smiled. "That was incredible."

"Well thank you. I try to keep it going good. You weren't so bad yourself. That wasn't your first time..was it?"

"Uh..no. I'm 22. I haven't been a virgin for a while."

"Wait.. you're 22? But.. you said..your parents.."

"Hey hey, I'm not lying. It's a close-knit community around here. Just cause I'm 22 doesn't mean I can't stay around to help my parent's with this place."

Kat nodded. "Oh o.k., so I guess you have to head back to the desk now, huh?"

Matt looked at the time and frowned. "Yeah I guess so. Are you staying through today or are you departing soon?"

Kat shrugged, "dunno, but I'm probably gonna have to get going."

Matt pulled his clothes back on and frowned again. He walked over to her and traced his hand over her hip.

He shook his head and tsked. "It's a shame to see you go."

Kat moved close to him and kissed him. "I'm a dime a dozen type of girl. You'll find another one like me."

Kat ushered him out the door and waved. "Bye Matt.

"G'night Mona."

Kat snickered and closed and locked the door. She flopped down onto the bed and pulled the covers around her. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. Her last few thoughts before sleep were about Kyo, her heart ached with what she just did.

"It was so stupid to do that.." She thought sleepily.

Kyo was lying out on the roof as per his usual habits hoping he'd see Kat again. He loved her, he knew he did. If he never saw her again, things wouldn't be the same for him.

"Oh Kat, I hope you're o.k., that I'll see you again soon. I love you."

Yumi: Hi hi everyone. I'm sorry I'm not a very good updater. But I promise the next chapter should be up sooner than the last few have been. Working on it now. Did I mention at the beginning of this that Kat isn't perfect? Not in the slightest.


End file.
